Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of touch display technologies, and in particular, to a touch sensing unit, a touch substrate and a method for producing the touch substrate, a touch display panel and a touch display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In field of a panel display, an organic electroluminescence display (OLED) has been widely used in a panel display because its manufacturing apparatus has low cost and its manufacturing process is relatively simple and its panel may emit light by itself to omit backlight source components and reduce thickness of the display panel. As the display technology develops, the touch technology for the display apparatus also develops. For example, the developed touch technology used in the display apparatus includes such as capacitance-sensitive, resistance-sensitive, voltage-sensitive, electromagnetic, infrared touch modes.
As the requirements for user's experiences are improved increasingly, the performance of the touch functional devices in response speed, precision, composite function becomes more and more prominent.